


Finding Our Own Way Out

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Blushing Theo, Cute Liam, Forehead Kisses, Good Boyfriend Liam, Good Friend Corey, Good Friend Mason, Good Friend Nolan, Good friend Alec, Hugs, Hurt Theo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Liam, Puppy Pack Feels, Scents, Thiam Feels, hand holding, mazes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo gets stuck in a maze and it reminds him of the past he’s trying to forget. Liam comes to his rescue.Prompt – Stuck in a Maze
Relationships: Alec & Nolan Holloway, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Finding Our Own Way Out

“Are you sure that going through a Halloween themed night maze is okay?” Corey asked as the Puppy Pack exited the uber van. Neither of them had a car big enough to fit all of them and no one wanted to be the one to own a minivan. _We’re not soccer moms_ , Theo had argued.

The group had arrived at a themed maze park. It was filled with various mazes of all shapes and sizes for people of all ages. There were different themes that people got to choose from, from Disney princesses to Supernatural to Pirates of the Caribbean.

It had been Alec’s idea to come here for their Halloween as he had gone with his family during the previous years and they weren’t around anymore. Of course, the group agreed. It was a comfort to Alec and allowed them to have fun during their Halloween night.

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s better than trick or treating. We don’t really have costumes and I don’t want to wear one.” Nolan said.

“It would be so weird walking around with my claws out all night.” Liam mused.

“Are we going in pairs or one by one or as a whole group?” Mason asked as he flipped through the brochure. They had already bought their tickets for the night and had been given all access passes to the mazes of their choosing for the whole night thanks to Alec’s family coupon.

“Pairs.” Corey said immediately, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. Everyone else shook their heads or rolled their eyes while Mason simply looked at their joined hands and blushed.

“Pairs it is.” Nolan grabbed Alec by the back of the shirt and started to walk away. The two weren’t dating – not with each of them having their own girlfriends – but were quite close friends. Especially since the other four people in the group were dating each other. They both knew that when it came to pairing up, they would be paired with each other while Liam had Theo and Mason had Corey.

“Text us on which mazes are scary.” Theo shouted. Alec saluted as he let Nolan drag him away.

“Well, that’s our cue to leave. We’ll also text you if we find a scary maze.” Liam said. He and Theo had already talked about what mazes they wanted to go through. The two of them grabbed a map and headed in the direction of their first maze.

It wasn’t anything scary, just _Nightmare on Elm Street_ themed. Theo had watched the movie and they had discovered that it was his new favorite horror movie. Liam didn’t mind the movie so allowed Theo to choose it as their first maze.

“Want to hold my hand?” Theo asked as they stood in the line. There was only one other couple and a group of four people in front of them.

“Because I might be scared or because you like playing with my fingers?” Liam asked as he noted where each maze was on the map.

“Both?” Theo said. Liam didn’t have to look up to know that Theo was blushing. Whenever it came to PDA, Theo preferred to do it in the comfort of their home or when they were surrounded by close friends. He had done things like kissing and sex before, but it was the cute small touches that always had him blushing.

Liam took his boyfriend’s hand and gently squeezed it. Theo smiled and squeezed back.

When it was their turn, they went into the maze five minutes after each other, in order to have a separate experience. When Liam finished the maze, he saw Theo smiling excitedly, clearly having enjoyed his time in the maze.

“How was it?” Liam asked anyway, giving Theo a chance to talk about what he saw.

“It was great. I like the little references that they had from the movie. It was quite cool.” Theo smiled. “if you followed the right clues from the movie then it was easier to get out.”

“Really? I didn’t know.” Liam admitted. He held out his hand and Theo took it. “I just followed your scent.”

This had Theo going through another blushing frenzy. He continued with his rambling on the maze while Liam smiled and swung their hands. They were headed to the maze that Liam picked out when Liam saw the maze of the night. It wasn’t based on any specific but more of a mash up of different scary things.

“Want to go there?” Liam asked Theo when he took a break to breathe, cutting into his rant about the benefits of having mazes dedicated to classic horror movies. Theo looked at the maze and agreed. The line was kind of long and allowed for Theo to continue his rant as they waited. Not that Liam minded.

He loved listening to Theo talk about things that he was interested. After everything that had happened to him – from his sister’s death/murder to coming back from hell only to fight the Wild Hunt – Liam thought that Theo deserved a better life. And if that meant listening to him rant about things Liam had no particular interest in, then Liam would do it every day.

“Do you want to go first?” Theo asked, taking a break from his talking. It was their turn next.

“Might as well, since you already went first.” Liam shrugged. He didn’t really care about the order. Theo nodded.

“Next.” The attendant called and Theo watched Liam step forward and show her his bracelet before being allowed into the maze. Apparently, the maze had an age restriction. It made Theo curious about what was inside.

The maze of the day was always done using the biggest maze that the park had. Theo vaguely wondered what it would look like if they came during winter for Christmas. He shelved the thought for later as the attendant called for him. Theo showed her his own bracelet before walking into the maze.

#

Liam was nearly the end of the maze when he smelt a strong wave of fear. He paused at the exit of the maze knowing whose fear that was. Liam always had the ability to pick Theo out of a crowd. He could smell the male’s scent or see his figure, no matter where they were.

“Sir please step out of the maze. You are already done.” Another attendant said to Liam. He ignored them as he turned around and ran back into the maze, intent on finding his boyfriend. He ignored the shouting and searched for Theo’s heartbeat.

#

Theo was fine in the beginning. He wasn’t scared by the jump scares or any of the decorations or sounds. The maze started off with an outdoor theme that reminded Theo a little bit of a cemetery. He stepped over animatronic skeletons and underneath fake spider webs, already knowing the route that he needed to take in order to get out. Liam’s scent was faint, but it was still there.

Theo knew it was cheating to follow his boyfriend’s scent, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like he could have ignored it any way. Liam’s scent would draw him in not matter where they were.

The change from cemetery to sewer was gradual enough for Theo to not notice. He was so focused on following Liam’s scent that he got startled by a puff of steam from a fake pipe. When Theo took in his surroundings he froze. The sewer theme was clearly based on the Beacon Hills sewers. Theo had half the mind to turn around and leave but he knew that he had to get to the other side to meet up with Liam.

He put one foot in front of the other and kept walking. Liam’s scent was fresh enough for Theo to know that his boyfriend was still in the maze. He picked up the pace, not sure what was unsettling him so much. He had gone back down into the sewers many times after he came back from the dead, so seeing a maze that only resembled them shouldn’t have made him feel the way he was feeling.

Then Theo saw the hospital.

The change from the sewer to the hospital was abrupt and roughly done. It was as if the two themes were crudely smashed together then added to the maze. The walls of the maze were high enough that if Theo didn’t look up at the sky, he wouldn’t know it was there. It added to the experience, fully immersing the person in the world that the maze had created.

No matter how much Theo tried to make himself take a step forward he couldn’t. His heart kept increasing in speed just at the mere thought of the hospital. It wasn’t about the hunters or Gabe or the Ghost Riders. It was about Tara. His sister who had killed him over and over again, only wanting to take back what was hers.

Going to the hospital with Liam was one thing. Now he was alone, the hospital part of the maze separating him from Liam. Theo couldn’t even catch Liam’s scent anymore, his own having overpowered what little had been left of his boyfriend’s scent. Theo fell to his knees as he struggled to breathe. Without Liam he felt like he was falling apart.

Theo knew that it was a panic attack. He had been friends with Stiles long enough to know what one looked like, but this revelation didn’t help him stop it. He could feel his breath coming out in gasps but none of it making its way back into his lungs. It was as if he was being squeezed by a snake made purely of fear. The more he breathed out the tighter it wound itself around him. Until he died.

Theo grabbed at the hedge that was next to him, trying to ground himself to something but it didn’t help. He was losing feeling in his fingers thanks to the lack of oxygen reaching his extremities. Theo was just about to collapse when he saw a figure running towards him. First, he thought it was Tara before the scent hit him.

Liam.

#

It didn’t take Liam long to find Theo. The older male was already struggling to breathe so loudly that he could have been heard by human ears. Liam was sure that the park attendant who was running behind him could hear the chimera.

Liam rounded a corner and was met with the sight of his boyfriend leaning against the hedge, tears streaming down his face, fear rolling off of him in waves. When Theo saw Liam approaching, he flinched before holding out a shaking hand. Liam pulled Theo into his arms.

“It’s okay, Theo. I’m here. We’re okay. You’re okay.” Liam said as he rocked them back and forth.

“Should I call someone? Does he need an ambulance?” The guy nervously asked Liam, pulling out his walkie talkie. Liam shook his head. Theo wouldn’t like that. He never liked people seeing him when he was weak, even the Puppy Pack had a hard time getting him to lower his guard around them when they first started hanging out together.

It seemed that the mere presence of Liam calmed Theo down enough that he was breathing properly again. Liam tried pulling away, but Theo simply clung on tighter. It would have been cute had Theo been in a better mental state.

“I’ve got him.” Liam told the attendant and proceeded to pick Theo up, bridal style. Theo hid his head in Liam’s neck, breathing in the latter’s scent.

“Are you sure you are okay?” The guy asked, clearly wondering if Theo wasn’t too heavy for Liam. Liam simply hoisted Theo higher and started walking the way they came.

When they reached the exit, Liam wished that they had taken a much more quieter route, even though that wasn’t an option. There was only an exit and entrance, and the entrance happened to be busier than the exit. People kept talking, trying to figure out what had happened to Theo.

Liam knew that he had to get Theo to a secluded spot, before the older boy became overwhelmed. He thanked their lucky stars when he spotted Alec and Nolan.

“Alec.” Liam half shouted, knowing the werewolf would hear him. True to his powers, Alec turned around and Nolan turned with him. They spotted Liam and Theo and rushed over to them.

“Should we call Mason and Corey?” Alec asked, nodding in Theo’s direction.

“I don’t want to ruin their fun, but text them and tell them that Theo and I are going now.” Liam asked them. Nolan nodded and pulled out his phone while the group went to find a bench to sit on. Ten minutes later Mason and Corey joined them.

“Is –” Mason started but Liam shook his head. Mason pulled out his phone and called for an uber van. Liam was grateful – and felt bad – that they were cutting their night short for him and Theo. When the uber arrived, Nolan sat next to the driver, Mason, Corey and Alec sat in the middle while Theo and Liam had the entire backseat to themselves. Theo’s legs where spread across the other seat while he leaned into Liam’s side.

“Sorry for ruining our night.” Theo said when they were nearly home.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Liam said, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah, we already went in the mazes we wanted.” Nolan shrugged.

“I was hungry anyway.” Corey added.

“Burger King or Chick-A-Fil?” Alec said.

“In-and-out.” Mason shook his head.

“McDonalds.” Liam said, speaking for both him and Theo. They continued their argument, lightening the mood from Theo’s panic attack. Theo knew that he would have to talk about what happened, but in that moment, he didn’t have to think of his past. It was just him and the Puppy Pack. Him, his boyfriend, and their friends.


End file.
